Mykah Garcia
Mykah is a product of one of the world’s oldest clichés: a musician father and a model mother. Though he and his brother have spent their childhood bouncing from city to city, state to state, and country to country, they find it easy to adapt and make new friends. Mykah has always enjoyed the freedom to travel and explore new places with his extended road family, but his father has decided to send both he and his brother to Greensville for a year to live with their mother, who has remarried, in order to catch up on high school credits. Biography Early Life Born in San Francisco, Mykah is far from a California boy. By the time he was a week old, he was already traveling with his mother, Kayla, and one year old brother Josh. Since his mother was an in demand model at the time, Mykah's first few years of life were spent up and down the globe in the care of several nannies as his mother attended fashion weeks, photo shoots, and interviews. His father, David, was back in California doing his best to establish a name in the music industry as a solo indie artist. David was always there for his family though the distance separated them, and took both boys off of Kayla's hands every summer to give her a well deserved break. When Mykah was old enough to start school, private tutors were hired and would travel with his family and crew wherever they went. The year Mykah turned twelve he began to experiment with writing and playing instruments. He felt a natural attraction to poetry and soon found himself reciting his own words to simple beats with the help of his brother, who had been playing the drums since he was six. That same year, his parents announced that they were separating. Though divorce would leave many families shaken, Kayla and David remained close friends and would spend holidays and birthdays together. They also kept supporting each others' careers as David started a new music project named Her Constellation with a few of his old friends and Kayla continued to book big modeling jobs. Age 13 - 16 As Mykah and his brother continued to show promise with their music, Kayla made the difficult decision to allow both of her sons to travel with their father as his band rapidly gained a fanbase and sold enough records to headline several tours. By the time Mykah was fifteen, he and his brother already had a small fanbase of their own as they often opened for their father's band and stepped in to help when band mates were ill or could not perform. Due to the years he had spent under constant scrutiny and meeting new people, he thrived in the band life environment and felt right at home. When he fell behind on some credits during junior year, his father decided to send both he and his brother to Greensville, NC where their mother had relocated after remarrying and retiring from modeling. Mykah willingly agreed to go through with his father's plan, knowing education was more important and that music would always be there for him when he returned. GHS Years Eleventh Grade Though he had just entered senior year during his on-the-road schooling, Mykah was enrolled as a junior at Greensville High in order to fulfill missing credits. He took to making friends easily and spent his free time roaming around town with a smile on his face and a friendly hello to anyone he met. He adapted rapidly to the small town life, but found himself wishing his mother and stepfather were around more. Due to their crowded schedules, he tried to understand and didn't speak up about it, but rather found solace within Susan, who was quickly becoming a source of comfort and happiness. When his father asked him and his brother to perform at one of his Charlotte tour dates, Mykah saw it as a chance to ask Susan out by recording a cover song and dedicating it to her, even going as far as asking that night's crowd to assist him in making it more memorable. Susan saw the video and accepted. Their relationship went on for months without a snag until a girl from Mykah's past came back to haunt him, going to the press and claiming that Mykah impregnated her after a show he'd helped his father out with. Though he feared that Susan would be dragged into it (and she was, thanks to social networking sites such as Twitter), he sat her down and explained the connection he had with the girl (Maisy), and assured her that he had not cheated, therefore there wasn't even the slightest chance the baby was his. Susan stood by his side throughout the ordeal, which only cemented the love he already felt for her. The drama was shortlived, however, due to Maisy's own brothers outing her to the press and admitting that there was no way Mykah was the baby's father, as they had not even been in the same state at the time Maisy claimed the sex had occurred. Relationships Courtney Coleman Mykah and Courtney met through their years of being on the road. Courtney's father would go off on book tours and take her with him, whilst their dates often times coincided with Her Constellation tour dates. As Mykah and Courtney crossed paths over and over again, they began to keep touch and still do. (FC: Lucy Hale) Susan Fields Susan was the first person Mykah met and had a full conversation with upon his arrival to Greensville. Within hours he found himself attached to her bubbly personality and honest demeanor. Within days he was sure his crush on her was real. (FC: Carrie Hope Fletcher) Leah Maslow As someone who was always used to interacting with people and being around outgoing individuals, Mykah was fascinated with how little Leah spoke. That didn't stop him from trying to talk to the girl; in fact, he learned to only ask yes or no questions so that she could be comfortable and either nod or shake her head. Eventually she began to speak in order to make more friends, and Mykah couldn't be happier for her, though he liked her just as much when she was silent. (FC: Alexandra Axelina) Physical Appearance Mykah is tall and somewhat built, with dark hair that he keeps short on the sides and a bit longer on top. He usually has his hair fluffed up with styling wax and wears jeans with t-shirts and hoodies. His face claim is Tyler Joseph. '' Tumblr mtj39dsbkG1runsgto1 500.jpg|Mykah with some of his tattoos (explained in additional facts section below). Tumblr mng5mv9Zjx1sro1n9o2 400.png Tumblr mtlxlk1rtv1ry76roo1 500.jpg Tumblr mruuchATjh1str8l3o1 500.png Tumblr ms9bhee7F71qb6loho1 500.jpg 1305201044259302586 810888 v1.jpg Tumblr mtjccu7hlh1sh6c5to6 1280.png|Mykah with brother Josh. Tumblr mtn28pj9Qg1sw9rmyo2 400.jpg Tumblr mruudjHFuP1str8l3o1 500.png|Mykah with brother Josh and two crew members. '' Additional Facts *Mykah's collection of tattoos are as follows: #four squares over his heart, representing both his parents, he, and his brother #four other squares and rectangles on his left shoulder representing them as well #two thick stripes on his upper left arm to represent his parents #a thinner stripe on his left forearm to represent his brother #three thin lines wrapped around his left wrist to represent a leather bracelet his grandmother once made him #one of his grandmother's quilt patterns on the right side of his chest #another one of his grandmother's quilt patterns on his right forearm #his parents' birthdays in roman numerals on the inner part of his right forearm #"I love you" in a code he and his brother made up when they were kids on the outside of his right forearm *He does not wish to have sexual relations with anyone else until he is married. This is due to getting his heart broken by a girl on tour who took his virginity in order to get closer to his father. He still looks for the good in people, but wants to be sure the next time he has sex, it is with someone he loves who loves his back just as much. *His first word was "dude", much to the chagrin of his mother (and thanks to his father). *His long term goal in life is to make an impact on people's lives with his music and let them know they're not alone.